Night at The Beach
by Erra Tsuki
Summary: Updated! Just another one shot for my favorite pair. Enjoy


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Bleach.**_

**(Updated)**

**Night at the Beach**

Luckily, the night was lovely and it was certainly a perfect time for strolling and walking, especially at a beach, where the moonlight and the cool and calm sea breeze mixed together, creating a perfect combination of tranquility.

For a certain healer girl, she did not want to miss the chance to walk around the beach, before tomorrow came.

She could not sleep and she walked out silently over the door, trying her best to not to wake the others.

She could see all of her classmates, sleeping soundlessly and few snores can be heard.

She could see different kind of sleeping styles just by witnessing her classmates.

She watched over Chad and Ishida who are sleeping peacefully next to each other, while Rukia and Tatsuki were both at her sleeping spot sides.

Keigo can be seen drooling and mumbling something about perverted things, while Mizuiro was next to his cell phone. Not one, but three cell phones!

Then, her gaze went to a certain ryoka boy.

True, it was him. The savior of Karakura. Ichigo Kurosaki.

He was sleeping peacefully. Renji was next to him.

He looked so calm when he was sleeping. There were no frowns, nor scowls which he had always put on his face normally.

She smiled at him before walking outside the room.

Since there were not much room the teacher can afford, they had to share one big guest room. And of course, the boys and the girls were divided into two corners. Few teachers were sleeping in between the line so that no one can sneek into a different gender's side of the room.

Summer had greeted the year and the school decided to give the student an opportunity to visit places or going on a trip.

Majority of them picked the "beach occasion" event.

And so, they were there.

Most of her classmates were going, except some of them could not make it because they had few things to take care of during the holiday.

Luckily, all of her close friends could make it. Including the non-human petite woman and the red-haired shinigamis.

The first time they had arrived, they were tired from playing and helping their teacher to set up things for their camping activities.

All of her friends were happily playing during the day.

Except for Orihime Inoue, her excitement was differ from the rest. Even if she wanted to join in the fun, her heart could not find the excitement she was looking for. Yet, she forced herself and looked happy. She thought it was for the best for everyone. Plus, she did not want to ruin the fun.

The fact was, she did not notice that her behavior was obviously clear for a certain orange-haired shinigami.

She was observed throughout the activities.

He noticed.

-X-

She walked near the shore and let her naked feet soaked inside the sea water.

She took a glance at the round and bright moon.

Beautiful, that was what she thought.

It felt so serene and majestic. As if the moon was looking down at her and showered her with its light.

Orihime closed her eyes to feel the breeze.

She was wearing a long, white and sleeveless night gown.

She moved over to one big rock and landed down, facing the sea.

Both hand on her lap, and once again closing her eyes to feel the night breeze.

How long has it been? She recalled everything that happened before.

Hueco Mundo. The Arrancar.

All those days were like hell to her.

Even though everything had ended, and went back to normal, no more being imprisoned in a dark and empty room. No more fighting hollows or the Arrancar for the time being, she was still feeling a slightly worried and probably, scared. She thought that walking at the beach could help her feel at ease. But not for too long..

She had lost all of her family member when she was still young.

Her parents.

Her brother, Sora.

It was too much for a normal teenager like her to handle. She always wished that her life was normal and happy. She wanted to graduate school, get a good job and even wanted to get married.

She dreamed of having a normal and simple life with less problems. But life was too cruel. Reality was cruel.

Sometimes she even wondered if she did something in the past to make her suffer this extreme.

She gripped tight at the edge of her skirt.

"Inoue?"

Suddenly, a deep and a soft manly voice was calling her from behind.

She was surprised and quickly rose from her seat.

Her eyes went wide as she saw someone she did not expect to see in that moment.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" She backed a little.

He stood there looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright? What are you doing all alone?"

"Oh! I-I'm fine! Y-you're up! Did I wake you up? Or..."

"No."

"Eh?"

"I was about to get a water fro a drink. Then I noticed that you weren't with us."

"Oh.."

Ichigo was quiet for a moment.

"Something wrong, Inoue? Why are you crying?"

"E-eh? How did you.."

"I was observing you before I called you."

The healer blushed at his statement.

He was..observing me?

Ichigo quickly noticed something about his statement and blushed.

"I-I mean, not observing you like, you know.. I just noticed you were crying."

Ichigo said out loud, looking away, feeling slightly embarrassed.

The two stood silently for a moment. Orihime smiled and was looking at the once again.

"It's pretty, isn't it Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo glanced at her before following where she was looking. He finally smiled as well.

"Ahh.. It is."

"You know, Kurosaki-kun? This is the moon that I always missed, back then."

Ichigo galnced at the healer again. He might knew about what she really meant.

She was probably thinking about the moon she saw in Hueco Mundo, he thought to himself. Pang of guilt surrounded his soul.

Inoue Orihime, the kindest girl in their class, the girl who would always smile cheerfully and strong in a sense of wanting to help people around her. How she always put others before herself. Always so considerate towards other. Never backing down in any struggles or fight she was in.

She was even willing to sacrifice herself just to make everyone around her safe.

Ichigo remembered it all. Especially the day where she was labeled as a 'traitor' for joining the Arrancar.

Ichigo knew she was forced to do so.

His hand fisted at the thought of that day.

He swore to not to let her be taken away anymore.

"I'm sorry, Inoue.."

"Eh?"

The healer was not expecting him to apologize to her, after all the trouble she made him go through.

"I promise you. No matter what, I'll get stronger. I'll protect you. I won't let anyone take you away from us ever again!"

Every words Ichigo said made her speechless. She was touched by them.

Both Ichigo and Orihime then stared at each others' eyes.

She could see a wavering sadness and regret in dark brown eyes.

Orihime could not help it and she let out few tears and quickly covered her eyes with both hands.

"I-Inoue? Are you okay?" Ichigo asked as he walk closer to her.

"Kurosaki-kun is so kind.. Even after everything I put you through to save me, you still thinking about wanting to protect me." She finally let her tears fall endlessly.

"Inoue.."

"I don't think I deserve to be saved. I'm weak. I'm a burden to the group. I should have listen to Urahara's advice to draw away from the fight. But I was so stupid! My power is never that useful, yet I was so stubborn-.."

Bap.

Orihime's eyes went wide.

She could not believe what was happening at that moment.

Ichigo pulled her into a hug.

A gentle, warm and a big hug.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"That's enough, Inoue.."

His eyes were closed as he hugged her.

"H-hai?"

"You're wrong about that.. You're not weak. You were never weak in my eyes."

"Kurosaki-kun.." Her tears still falling. Few of them made his shirt wet a little.

"All I ever ask from you is, just stay safe. Don't go anywhere. Be with us. Be with me. Leave all the fighting job to me. It's my job to protect everyone.. To protect you."

Orihime hugged back and was still in tears. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

"I wish I was strong enough to fight beside you, Kurosaki-kun."

"You did."

"Huh?"

Ichigo pulled away and was facing her. He smiled reassuringly to her.

"Inoue, if it weren't for you, I don't think anyone else could have healed my wounds. Every battle that I fought, I brought wounds and scars back with me. And you helped heal them.v if it weren't for you, I don't think I will be standing here with you tonight. Under this moon."

Orihime was speechless again as she let her tears fall over and over again.

Ichigo wiped them off her cheeks.

Her flushed and red cheeks from crying made him feel even more painful to watch.

"I'm sure everyone think the same about you. You healed us all. That's the power that only you can use. You healed me, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Chado and the others, too. That is the power that keep us all going and we will protect that. That is why, I will protect you, Inoue. I'll become stronger and stronger. And with that said, please keep holding on to the power you have right now. Everyone needs it. I need it. I need it the most.."

"Kurosaki-kun.."

She leaned closer for another hug. Ichigo did not mind and hugged her back again.

"Please stop crying, okay?"

"Thank you so much, Kurosaki-kun. For believeing in me.."

"I always believe in you, Inoue."

They hugged for a few second before parting.

"Feeling better now?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

"Yes! Thanks to you, Kurosaki-kun!"

"I'm glad."

He let out a small sigh of relief.

"Let's head back to our room. I don't want everyone to worry about us."

"Oh, right! I'm sorry. For dragging you here too, Kurosaki-kun."

"Don't sweat it, Inoue. Let's go?"

"Haii!"

It was only a few steps walking back, and suddenly..

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo turned around to look at her.

His eyes suddenly widened.

That moment froze only for a few seconds.

Orihime gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

Ichigo's eyes still widened. His brain could not register the situation for a moment there. Then he finally did.

Her action made him blushed once again.

She walked fast, passing Ichigo and turned to look at him again.

"Kurosaki-kun is the best. Thank you for always saving me."

She gave him the most beautiful smile. Ichigo stood dumb-founded for a second. The moment she smiled, he could see his mother reassemble.

Then, something unusual came hitting his heart like never before.

It was a strange feeling that he could not exactly tell what it was.

Orihime turned around and walked back happily to their room.

Ichigo stood there for a moment, thinking about how strong his feelings now of wanting to protect the healer girl. The feeling became stronger.

This is the woman that I must protect at any cost. I want to protect her. No matter what opponent I might face, what power do I need to gain just to protect her, so be it. Even if it's gonna cost my own life. Then so be it!

He thought to himself before following her.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
